


[岩及]縱使一張紙也承不住的愛意

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, My English is too poor to translate it, Third graders in Aobajousai
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 打開鞋櫃的時候，一只潔白的信箋整齊而孤單地躺在裡頭。皺著眉想起了方才晨練時前輩們的莫名躁動，才後知後覺情人節的到來。而在依著工整的字跡在午間到了體育館後方時，卻沒想到聽見了人聲，讓岩泉下意識躲了起來。「那個……及川君，我喜歡你，請和我交往！」





	[岩及]縱使一張紙也承不住的愛意

**Author's Note:**

> Time swifts a lot.

打開鞋櫃的時候，一只潔白的信箋整齊而孤單地躺在裡頭。  
皺著眉想起了方才晨練時前輩們的莫名躁動，才後知後覺情人節的到來。  
想想幸好及川今天想起了漏寫的作業而迅速換回制服離開部室，否則又得被他嘲弄一番。

信封上的字雖稱不上非常漂亮，卻仍十分工整，感覺得出寫信人的慎重。  
想將之偷偷塞進包裡避免被松川和花卷看到，沒想到仍被一聲“哎呀”給停住了動作。  
「終於連岩泉也要交女朋友了嗎！」花卷抱住頭淒慘地叫著。  
「不，我應該會拒絕吧。」岩泉看著信上簡單的字句說著：「我想我不認識字寫得這麼整齊的女生。」  
「該不會是學姐吧？真羨慕～」  
「哇，這應該是一邊拿著尺一邊寫的吧？我看……第二體育館後面，真是貼心的女孩。」松川勾上岩泉的肩笑道：「居然還說想要拒絕的話可以不用來。」  
「嗚哇，好溫柔，岩泉你真的要拒絕喔。」花卷從另一邊拍上岩泉的背。  
「最多先從朋友……吧？」在損友們的輪番攻勢下，岩泉似乎也動搖了斷然拒絕的念頭。

依著工整的字跡在午間到了體育館後方，卻沒想到聽見了人聲，讓岩泉下意識躲了起來。  
「那個……及川君，我喜歡你，請和我交往！」  
啊、又是那個混蛋嗎。  
「抱歉喔，我會花很多時間在排球上，所以沒什麼時間呢。妳很可愛，餅乾也做得很好吃，一定可以找到比我更好的人喔。」  
確實比你好的人太多了，只有臉的混蛋川。  
正腹誹著，沒想到及川冷不防轉過彎叫道：「啊！果然是小岩！偷聽可是不好的喔！」  
「我不是來偷聽你這個人渣川的告白的好嗎。」岩泉皺起眉頭、佯怒著說道。  
「咦？那小岩難道是一個人來這裡吃午餐、順便感受一下青春氣息嗎！給及川桑的告白居然被當作配菜了！」  
「不，我早就吃完了。」岩泉推開打算掛到身上的傢伙說道。  
「太過分了！小岩居然沒有等及川桑！」  
「松川和花卷應該也吃完了喔。」壞笑著，岩泉又落井下石了一句。  
「啊！你們！及川桑太傷心了～」及川最後還是成功掛在放棄抵抗的岩泉肩上叫道：「不管，小岩你要來跟我吃午餐！」  
「所以我來這裡是有事啦！」  
「沒關係啦~她不是說不來也沒關係嗎？小岩肯定要拒絕的啊！」  
「嘛……畢竟也不認識……等等，你為什麼會知道？」  
「當然是我在你身上的專屬雷達啊！」及川愣了一下，隨即笑了開來。  
「那什麼、好噁心。」岩泉擺出嫌惡的表情。  
「好過分！小岩最討厭了！」  
「吵死了！從我身上離開！」  
「不要～小岩陪我吃午餐～」  
「好了啦我知道了啦你趕快起來不然我揍你了。」岩泉一口氣把話說完，果不其然看到及川立刻抬起頭，改為抓著對方的手臂。  
岩泉在內心嘆了口氣，只得有機會的話再向那個女生道歉了。  
***  
再一次看到同樣的字跡，是在整整一年之後。  
相似的粉色信箋、相似的場景，又再一次被損友們調侃卻獨缺及川(這次是被其他女生先行攔下)，而這次地點則是在綜合大樓的後方。  
思索著信封上有些熟悉的香水味來源，岩泉在聽見了響亮的拍打聲時停下了腳步。  
「夠了！你根本就不喜歡我！」帶著哭腔的叫喊，一名嬌小的女子哭著跑過岩泉身邊。  
與信封相同的氣味飄過他的鼻尖，之後是紅著臉慌張追出去的及川的身影。  
啊，想起來了，是及川的女朋友的香水味……應該改成前女友吧？  
這麼說來，最近很多女生都有這種味道，是很流行的香水嗎？  
班上的女生似乎也有，但是這樣說來，這封信又為什麼會沾上這種味道？  
「小岩？你為什麼會在這裡？」也許是放棄了，及川又繞了回來－－他從來沒懷疑過“人渣川”是太過分的外號。  
「你……不要給我裝傻，你不是早就從花卷那裡聽說了嗎。」岩泉不自覺地捏起了信紙說道。  
「啊、被發現啦？」及川傻笑著：「那，小岩要拒絕嗎？」  
「嘛……想說、先專心在排球上吧。」岩泉撇過了頭。  
「嗯……」及川直盯著岩泉，讓岩泉忍不住又轉過頭來。  
「幹嘛？」  
「真的只是因為這樣？」及川露出了狡猾的笑，一邊拖著岩泉想要回到教學大樓。  
「……吵死了。」加快了腳步，岩泉試圖把掛在身上的傢伙拔開。  
「好可疑啊。」及川哼著不知名的小調，顯得開心地過分。  
「喂。」突然停下了腳步，岩泉凌厲地盯著對方。  
「嗯？怎麼了小岩？」及川微微笑著，樹葉的影子遮住了他雙眼的閃爍。  
「……沒什麼。去吃飯吧。」  
「咦！小岩這次居然有等及川桑！」及川的兩眼放出了光：「最喜歡你了！」  
「吵死了大便川，快點去吃飯。」  
***  
嬰兒藍的信封讓岩泉忍不住嘆了口氣。  
雖然很淡，卻不難察覺其上帶有的甜美氣味，醇厚而溫和。  
蹙起了眉思索著熟悉的香氣從何而來，卻百思不得其解。  
步上前往天臺的階梯時，和一名啜泣著的女孩擦肩而過。  
隱約知道發生了什麼事、大約猜到寫了三年的情書的人究竟是誰，打開頂樓的門卻在因強風而瞇起眼後、看見了追著圍巾跑的及川。  
少見地浮現了惡作劇的念頭，岩泉趁及川還沒看見他時解下了自己的圍巾，上前去用左手從背後一把攬住對方的腰，再於對方驚恐地幾乎尖叫出聲時用右手將圍巾鬆垮地扔了上去。  
「……小岩？」也許是從圍巾的樣式認出了背後的人，及川停止了掙扎，聲音卻仍充滿不確定感。  
「……喔。」感覺到臉頰的熱度，岩泉將懷抱收得更緊，讓對方又再度驚慌了起來。  
「好大聲啊，心跳。」悶悶地笑著，岩泉冷不防吻上及川因低頭而裸露的頸椎，惹得懷裡的人又是一陣顫抖。  
「小岩、你、怎麼突然……」  
「及川，我喜歡你。和我交往吧。」在對方耳邊緩緩說著，岩泉忍不住要因為眼前逐漸泛紅的耳尖而再度輕笑出聲。  
「咦、為什麼……」  
「不是你叫我上來的嗎？」放開手讓及川能夠回過身，岩泉將口袋中的信拿了出來：「這不是你寫的嗎？」  
「為什麼小岩你知道！」及川瞪大了眼，不可置信地看著對方：「我明明是描電腦的字的。」  
「因為上面有牛奶麵包的味道。」看著眼前的反應，岩泉的嘴角又險些失守：「去年是你女朋友的香水味。而且，前兩年都是你把我拉走的，另外我也找不到這個人。」  
「那只是因為小岩你太不受歡迎了。」及川嘟噥著低下了頭。  
「我不需要受歡迎啊。我只要你喜歡就好了。」再度伸手把對方抱了個滿懷，隨後便聽見了埋在胸口的輕微哽咽。  
「太慢了……小岩你真的……你知道我等了多久嗎……」  
「抱歉。」感覺到背後的衣服被抓得更緊，岩泉輕拍了下對方翹起的髮尾說道：「走了，吃飯吧。」  
「嗯！一起吃吧！」抬起頭，抓緊了仍掛在脖子上的圍巾，及川即使正紅著眼，卻仍綻開了燦爛的笑靨。

 

おまけ  
「喂，你飛走的圍巾掉到泥巴裡面了。」結束了午餐後沒多久，再度回到教室的岩泉對及川說道：「我稍微沖一下了，要怎麼辦？」  
「啊、那個我不要了。」連眼都沒抬，及川悶聲說著。  
「喔。」岩泉頓了一下，視線再度落到對方仍舊繫著的圍巾。  
「怎麼了？」  
「那條就送你吧。」裝作若無其事地落座，果不其然看見了及川突然間閃起光的雙眼。  
「最喜歡小岩了！」  
然後撲抱了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> Actually when they're in second grade, Iwa had already realized he loved Oi, and also Oi found what Iwa thought about, but they still did nothing.  
> Moreover, the scarf was given from Oi's ex.


End file.
